Le tintement du passé
by Mlle Millie
Summary: [OS] C'était la veille de Noël, dernier jour d'attente et d'espoir. Chacun sentait que ce moment était important, même la petite Lily qui n'avait que sept ans. Car ce soir, pour la première fois, ils allaient voir leurs grands-parents.


Hier vous avez eu droit à un Os sur Noël suite à un jeu du FoF (si vous voulez plus d'informations, demandez-le moi), et aujourd'hui voilà pour vous un autre Os spécial Noël que j'avais écris il y a plusieurs mois. Je le gardais pour le 25 décembre ;)

Et si vous avez lu mon recueil "**Famille Potter**", sachez que ce petit texte reprend les drabbles n°3 pour James Sirius, et également le n°3 de Lily Luna.

**Bonne lecture et Joyeux Noël !**

**Disclaimer** : Merci JKR, tout lui appartient, je ne fais qu'exploiter ses personnages et son univers.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

C'était la veille de Noël, dernier jour d'attente et d'espoir.

Les cinq Potter, emmitouflés dans leurs épaisses capes et leurs écharpes, marchaient dans les rues désertes et enneigées. La circulation était coupée en raison de l'abondance de la neige, et les flocons ne cessaient de tomber dans la nuit noire.

Ils avançaient serrés les uns contre les autres, petit groupe compact et uni, Albus en tête, puis Harry tenant la main de Lily qui son autre main pour regarder les flocons se déposer dessus. Ginny et James les suivaient, grelottant un peu.

Mais chacun sentait que ce moment était important, même la petite Lily qui n'avait que sept ans. Ce soir, pour la première fois, ils allaient voir leurs grands-parents.

Albus, du haut de ses neufs ans, admirait les maisons anciennes, cherchant celle où avait vécu son père…

James, lui, contrairement à son habitude, était étrangement calme et silencieux. Il avait dix ans, et rentrerait à Poudlard l'année prochaine. C'était un garçon turbulent et toujours en mouvement, impossible à tempérer. Et depuis toujours, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : aller à Gryffondor. Comme son grand-père et Sirius Black, les deux hommes dont il portait les noms…

Harry appela Albus qui s'éloignait un peu trop :

- Albus ! C'est ici !

Sa voix était enrouée. Ginny s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête vers elle, la hocha légèrement, puis poussa le portillon face à lui.

Ses enfants le suivirent avec timidité.

Ils pénétrèrent avec douceur, soucieux de ne pas perturber les morts dans leur repos éternel.

Une statue apparut soudain devant eux, là où se tenait auparavant le monument aux morts. Il s'agissait d'un homme avec des cheveux en bataille et des lunettes. À ses côtés, une femme aux longs cheveux, un bébé dans les bras…

- C'est… ce sont eux ? demanda Albus.

Harry hocha la tête puis reprit son chemin vers la tombe de ses parents sans plus s'attarder, la main dans celle de sa femme.

Lily les regardait avec vénération, puis tout à coup trop impressionnée, s'enfuit en courant vers ses parents.

James jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers le bébé symbolisant son père. Celui-ci n'avait pas de cicatrice. Cette sculpture représentait les temps heureux qu'avaient connus la famille Potter. Deux jeunes parents et leur fils.

James s'éloigna, partant lui aussi vers la tombe de deux personnes vénérées par tout un pays, et même bien plus. Ses grands-parents. Ce terme sonnait bizarrement, à ses yeux. Arthur et Molly étaient ses grands-parents. Ils étaient tous deux âgés, et avaient eu une longue vie. James et Lily avaient seulement le double de son âge. Et leur vie avaient été ridiculement courte. Il avait du mal à appliquer le terme « grands-parents » pour eux…

Il avança dans la neige, Albus à ses côtés.

- Al ?

Ginny leur faisait signe.

- C'est leur tombe ? demanda James sans trop savoir comment il arrivait à prononcer ces mots.

Tombe. Celle de ses grands-parents.

Mais Ginny secoua la tête.

- Non…, dit-elle avec douceur en tendant une main vers Albus pour le serrer contre elle. C'est celle de la sœur et de la mère de Dumbledore.

Albus approcha, et passa une main sur la neige.

_KENDRA DUMBLEDORE_

_ET SA FILLE ARIANA_

_Là où est ton trésor sera aussi ton cœur_

Des cantiques s'élevèrent dans les airs, en provenance de l'église, derrière eux.

Albus savait qu'il n'avait pas un nom facile à porter. Lorsqu'il se rendait sur au Chemin de Travers, chose assez rare et qu'il appréciait peu, tout le monde se tournait vers lui pour le dévisager. Un jour, alors qu'Harry l'avait appelé pour lui dire de se dépêcher - son père détestait la foule -, une personne avait réagi et s'était exclamée, visiblement estomaquée : « Albus ? Alors Skeeter disait vrai ? Vous avez appelé votre deuxième fils _comme Dumbledore_ ? ».

Albus avait parfaitement conscience que son prénom pouvait être perçu comme une marque d'orgueil, ou bien de stupidité. Mais il n'en voulait pas d'autre… C'était celui que ses parents avaient choisi, et parfois, en secret, il se disait que c'était parce qu'il était destiné à accomplir de grandes choses… Mais une petite voix le ramenait aussitôt à la réalité. Il était Albus Potter, tout simplement, et ce quoique puissent en penser les gens.

James regarda quelques instants de plus les tombes des deux Dumbledore, puis poursuivit son chemin. Ce n'était pas ici qu'il souhaitait s'arrêter…

Il prit la main de sa sœur, et marcha dans la neige, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour essuyer la neige sur les tombes, et déchiffrer les noms inscrits. Relevant la tête, il vit que ses parents ne se trouvaient plus devant la tombe de Kendra et Ariana, mais près d'un arbre, devant une tombe de marbre blanc qui semblait briller dans le noir. James se demanda un instant comment il avait fait pour le pas la remarquer plutôt, puis se dirigea vers elle, serrant un peu plus fort la main de Lily.

Son cœur battait plus fort que jamais, et ses doigts étaient crispés et incapables de se détacher de ceux de Lily. Se sentait-elle également aussi nerveuse ? Elle n'avait que sept ans… Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre…

Pourtant, Lily comprenait bien mieux que James ne le pensait. Depuis son plus jeune âge, elle entendait parler de ses grands-parents, et plus particulièrement de sa grand-mère, celle qui avait sauvé son père… À l'âge où les petites filles rêvaient de princes et d'une vie de princesse, elle imitait quant à elle cette femme que tout le monde semblait connaître. Lorsque Hagrid venaient chez eux, elle le suppliait de lui parler de Lily. Assise sur ses genoux, ses pensées volant vers une époque révolue, elle ne voyait jamais le temps passer… Et le soir, elle parlait tout bas à sa grand-mère, persuadée que celle-ci l'entendait.

Elle ne savait pas très bien lire, mais entendit James murmurer tout bas les mots brillants sur la tombe.

_JAMES POTTER, NÉ LE 27 MARS 1960,_

_MORT LE 31 OCTOBRE 1981_

_LILY POTTER, NÉE LE 30 JANVIER 1960,_

_MORTE LE 31 OCTOBRE 1981_

_LE DERNIER ENNEMI QUI SERA DÉTRUIT, C'EST LA MORT_

James lâcha sa main, et elle alla se réfugier près de ses parents. Les cantiques résonnaient derrière eux, et le cœur de James s'envola avec les chants mélodieux.

Ces deux personnes - ses _grands-parents _- avaient plus de courage à eux deux que lui n'en aurait jamais en une vie entière. Et qu'il n'en aurait jamais à vingt-et-un ans. James Potter, disait Hagrid, était le cauchemar de ses professeurs, mais également un excellent élève. Il disait toujours cela avec un sourire, amusé sans doute au souvenir de ce jeune homme turbulent qui était toutefois prêt à tout pour ceux qu'il aimait.

Sans lui et sa femme, celle qu'il avait toujours aimée en dépit de tout, des Mangemorts, de la guerre et, ajoutait parfois Harry en souriant, celle pour qui il avait appris à laisser tomber son masque arrogant et insupportable de garçon pourri gâté, James ne serait pas là aujourd'hui. Ni Albus, ni Lily.

Tout dépendait de leur mort, et de ce que Harry appelait un acte d'amour. Il refusait systématiquement de s'étendre dessus, mais leur répétait toujours que s'il y avait bien une chose plus forte que la mort, c'était l'amour.

James ne le croyait pas vraiment, et pensait plutôt qu'il s'agissait d'une histoire qu'il avait inventée pour ne pas leur dire la vérité, mais les faits étaient là.

Tout le monde connaissait cette histoire.

Son père était le seul homme à avoir survécu deux fois au sortilège de la mort. Et la première fois, c'était grâce à sa mère… La deuxième fois était un peu plus floue, il n'en entendait pas souvent parler.

Mais s'il était ici, lui, James Sirius Potter, fils de Harry et Ginny Potter, c'était parce que ses grands-parents avaient donné leur vie pour leur fils.

Ils étaient morts pour son père, pour le monde, pour la liberté, pour la justice… Sans eux, il ne serait pas là aujourd'hui, ni Albus, ni Lily, ni même Teddy, Rose, Hugo, Fred, Roxanne, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Molly, Lucy…

Il se retourna, et distingua ses parents derrière lui, enlacés. Lily étaient collée à eux, et il pouvait voir que les yeux verts de son père – les mêmes que Al – étaient remplis de larmes.

Les flocons de neige lui mouillaient le visage, et il se passa la main dessus pour les essuyer, et constata que ce qu'il avait pris pour des gouttes de neige fondues était en réalité des larmes.

Albus s'approcha de lui, et lut silencieusement les inscriptions sur la tombe de ses grands-parents. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers son frère, et constata, gêné, qu'il pleurait.

Al ne se sentait pas aussi proche de James et Lily que son frère et sa sœur pouvaient l'être. Il avait parfois l'impression qu'ils étaient tous les deux habités par le spectre de leurs grands-parents. Il avait déjà entendu Hagrid dire qu'ils leurs ressemblaient énormément, tant physiquement que psychologiquement.

Lui ne pouvait pas ressembler, physiquement parlant du moins, à Dumbledore, bien entendu. Cela signifiait-il qu'il était différent de son frère et sa sœur ? James et Lily formait un duo parfait : le même humour parfois douteux, le même goût pour les plaisanteries et les coups bas. Mais lui aussi partageait cela. Peut-être que finalement ce que Hagrid racontait était influencé par ses souvenirs. Lui aussi était un Potter - mais certainement pas un Dumbledore. Et un Weasley également, évidemment - comment ne pas l'être ?

Lily murmurait tout bas les paroles des cantiques qu'elle connaissait pour s'être déjà rendue à une messe de Noël avec sa famille. Elle commençait à avoir froid, et l'idée de pouvoir s'assoir sur les bancs de l'église était très tentante.

Mais les chants cessèrent, et elle entendit les gens sortirent de l'église en se souhaitant un Joyeux Noël.

- On y va ? demanda Ginny à Harry.

Il hocha la tête.

- Venez, les enfants.

Ils sortirent tous ensemble du cimetière, non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil vers les tombes.

- Où allons-nous ? interrogea Lily.

- Là où tout a commencé, lui répondit sa mère.

Les trois enfants échangèrent un regard, mais pour une fois, suivirent leurs parents sans poser plus de questions et protester.

Ils passèrent devant des maisons où des familles veillaient, assises autour de bons plats, avec un sapin à côté. Il en avait sans doute été de même pour la famille Potter autrefois, dans une certaine maison…

Ginny et Harry s'arrêtèrent devant une maison en ruine.

La haie poussait dans tous les sens, et l'herbe était extrêmement haute malgré la couche de neige tombée les derniers jours. Le cottage était encore en grande partie debout, mais recouvert de lierre, neige et même de quelques déchets. L'aile droite, par contre, au dernier étage, était complètement détruite.

James s'avança pour pousser la porte, brûlant d'envie d'entrer à l'intérieur.

- James ? fit Albus. Tu ne vas tout de même pas rentrer là-dedans… Ça pourrait s'écrouler, n'est-ce pas Papa ?

Harry ne répondit rien, et James posa la main sur la poignée.

Un écriteau s'éleva du sol, sur lequel on pouvait lire en lettres d'or :

_EN CE LIEU, DANS LA NUIT DU 31 OCTOBRE 1981_

_LILY ET JAMES POTTER PERDIRENT LA VIE._

_LEUR FILS, HARRY, DEMEURE LE SEUL SORCIER_

_QUI AIT JAMAIS SURVÉCU AU SORTILÈGE DE LA MORT._

_CETTE MAISON, INVISIBLE AUX YEUX DES MOLDUS, A ÉTÉ LAISSÉE_

_DANS SON ÉTAT DE RUINE COMME UN MONUMENT_

_À LA MÉMOIRE DES POTTER_

_ET POUR RAPPELER LA VIOLENCE_

_QUI A DÉCHIRÉ CETTE FAMILLE._

Et, à côté, au-dessus, en-dessous, avec des multitudes d'écritures différentes, des centaines de messages avaient été gravés sur le bois :

« BONNE CHANCE, HARRY, OÙ QUE TU SOIS. » « À HARRY POTTER, CELUI QUI A SURVÉCU DEUX FOIS. » « VIVE HARRY POTTER ! »

- La première fois que j'étais venu, quand j'avais vu ce que les gens avaient écrit sur la plaque, je m'étais senti tout de suite mieux, dit Harry.

Aucun de ses enfants n'osa commenter, même s'ils ne comprenaient pas très bien ce que leur père voulait dire. Ginny, quant à elle, sourit tendrement à son mari.

- Tu as toujours pensé que tu devais tout faire seul, et que le monde entier était contre toi…

Elle l'embrassa tandis que les cloches de l'église se mettaient à sonner, puis dit :

- Le Père Noël doit être passé maintenant ! Vous voulez rentrer à la maison ?

- Oui ! s'écria Lily tandis que James levait les yeux au ciel. En plus, j'ai été sage, cet année, pas vrai ?

- Bien sûr, mon cœur. Si on oublie les vacances au Terrier…

Lily croisa les bras, boudeuse, et son père se pencha vers elle. Il l'installa sur ses épaules, et elle rit aux éclats, même si elle était désormais trop grande pour cela.

La petite famille repartit de là où elle était venue, attendant l'arrivée du Magicobus alors que les flocons se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux et qu'Albus et James entamaient une bataille de boule de neige.

Et, au-dessus de leurs têtes, au-dessus même des flocons et des nuages, deux personnes les regardaient en souriant, heureuses et sereines. Enfin en paix devant le bonheur de leur fils.


End file.
